


The Sword to My Shield

by RoughledFeathers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughledFeathers/pseuds/RoughledFeathers
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi had spent most of his life not believing in the soulmate system. He was very withdrawn and mostly isolated himself from other peopleThen he met Tendou Satori.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 448





	The Sword to My Shield

\---- It was when Wakatoshi was still very young that he asked what the mark on his mother's neck was. It looked like a tattoo, but didn't seem like the art that crawled up some people's arms or the pictures people paid to have put on their body. It seemed special somehow.

\---- That was the day he learned what a soul mark was, and with it, a soulmate. He learned that two people with coexisting marks are made to be together. To love each other as perfectly as two people can. That somewhere out there, someone was marked for him as he was marked for them.

\---- Throughout his childhood, Wakatoshi was excited to find his soulmate as most children were. He looked at the back of his hand, wondering what the bright red lines were going to grow to be. Wondered what his soulmate would be like.

\---- Even as a child, Wakatoshi was self aware enough to know his soulmate was another boy. He never cared for the pretty girls in the movies he watched. He was always drawn to the charming boys instead.

  
\---- He always watched the prince win over the princess, but when he thought of himself as a prince, it wasn't a princess he thought about saving. He often wondered if that made him odd.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\---- When his father left, Wakatoshi stopped believing in soulmates.

\---- By middle school, his mark had developed as most kids' had. It was on the back of his left hand- his spiking hand- a shield with the silhouette of an intimidating dragon adorning it. It looked like something that a brave knight would wield in a fantasy film.

\---- It almost made him want to believe in soulmates.

\---- Wakatoshi knew there were people without a soulmate. People that lacked a mark entirely. One of his classmates was one such case. He had no mark to speak of, and his classmates always expressed sympathy for him when they spoke of them.

\---- Considering his own disbelief in the soulmate system, he was often confused that he had a mark himself. Occasionally he was even frustrated to be included in fate's little game.

\---- When he'd first heard of a platonic soulmate, he wondered if perhaps that was what he had. There was someone out there that was meant to be his life long, most important friend. It still seemed risky, but less so than being destined to give his heart to someone just to watch them shatter it.

\---- He didn't think much of soulmates through middle school in general, almost exclusively when he heard other kids talking about it. He put most of his focus on volleyball and the rest on school work.

\---- The only time he'd been included in a soulmate conversation, he'd blandly commented on his disbelief in the whole thing.

\---- From that day forward, he pretended not to hear the whispers through the hallways. How he was 'cold' and 'heartless' and that they felt sorry for whoever would be stuck tied to him. That they shouldn't be destined to be with someone that didn't want them.

\---- Sometimes he felt sorry for his soulmate himself.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\---- By the time he entered high school, he'd learned to keep his view on soulmates to himself. It wasn't difficult- he didn't talk much as it was- and he avoided the topic when it came up in conversation anywhere near him.

\---- He wore a cover on his hand, somewhat like a glove. It wasn't particularly unusual to do so- marks were considered a private thing and often enough covering them simply meant one wasn't looking for their soulmate at that time. He supposed that was not particularly _incorrect_ in his case.

\---- He had everything he had hoped for as it was; he was excelling in volleyball- the sure pick for becoming the next ace- and was finally about to start playing with a high school team. Better yet, the high school team of Shiratorizawa Academy, a powerhouse that he was sure would lead him to success.

\---- On the day of his first practice, Wakatoshi met Tendou Satori.

\---- It was hard to miss him- with wild red hair, wide ruby eyes, and a loud personality that came together to create a truly unique individual. He was very... _eccentric,_ to say the least. Despite that, he seemed to be a talented player. His blocking in particular was a strength Wakatoshi could see being useful to the team.

\---- After that practice, Satori seemingly decided that Wakatoshi needed a friend and appointed himself as the best candidate. At lunch the following day, shortly after Wakatoshi had found a place to sit, his usual quiet solitude was broken with the sound of a chair being pulled back.

\---- When he looked at the newcomer, he wasn't particularly surprised to see his teammate claiming the table space across from him.

\---- "Hey! I'm Ten-" his teammate began.

\---- Wakatoshi subtly nodded, "Tendou Satori."

\---- His companion smiled brightly, clearly pleased that Wakatoshi knew his name already. He nodded more visibly before announcing, "and you're Ushijima Wakatoshi! I look forward to playing with you!"

\---- Wakatoshi spent the remainder of his lunch listening to Satori speak about a range of topics. He found he didn't particularly mind listening to his teammate talk, and was thankful that he didn't seem to mind Wakatoshi's scarce responses and didn't assume he wasn't listening.

\---- They sort of fell into a routine together after that. It was all surprisingly effortless, how easily it happened. They would meet at practice, Wakatoshi changing quickly and methodically while Satori meandered a bit, always turned to him, excitedly explaining the latest chapter or episode of his latest manga or anime, or bemoaning the homework he had completed the night before.

\---- They practiced together a lot- Wakatoshi's spikes being good for building Satori's blocks and vice versa. They were both well on their way to becoming starters, despite being first years. Wakatoshi took great pride in this, and was glad to have a teammate to practice with whom he felt could keep up with him.

\---- Lunch was much the same as the first, with Wakatoshi pursuing his old modus operandi, Satori not far behind, filling the gaps in Wakatoshi's life that had contained a hollow silence with lively words or whistling or song. Painting color into Wakatoshi's world that had felt so grey before.

\---- Wakatoshi had never minded the way his life had been- but now he wonders if he had simply become accustomed to it.

\---- He didn't tend to see much of Satori during school hours, where the quiet would slip in again. He didn't particularly mind it; he felt it was a better balance that way.

\---- Then, evening practice would occur, a mirror of their morning. It wasn't uncommon for Wakatoshi and Satori to be found in the gym long after formal practice had concluded, working hard to hone their skills to the sharpest they could be.

\---- They often spent some time together before they turned in for the night as well. They would hole up in one of their dorms and watch some anime or a movie. Sometimes, when they were too exhausted to put in effort into finding something to watch, they would simply lounge around and quietly talk.

\---- When they made it on the official lineup, Satori insisted they celebrate, so after practice they went off campus to a small ice cream shop Satori favored.

\---- They walked to a park where they sat on a bench to eat. After a couple minutes in which the two sat, eating in silence, Satori spoke up.

\---- "Thanks, Wakatoshi."

\---- He turned to his friend, a small furrow in his brow, "what for?"

\---- Satori smiled, but it wasn't like his usual grins; this one held a level of pain to it. Wakatoshi found himself wanting to know what the cause was.

\---- When he spoke, his voice was lower than usual, "I'm not exactly the best at making friends. So thanks for letting me hang around you."

\---- Before Wakatoshi could question anything, like how he could be bad at making friends when he was friends with everyone on the team- including Wakatoshi himself (which was a feat)- he was bouncing back to his usual self.

\---- He aimed a blinding grin towards Wakatoshi, "and of course thanks for all the extra volleyball practice! It really paid off, huh?"

\---- Wakatoshi nodded, "It did."

\---- Though the atmosphere shifted back to one of normalcy- as normal as anything including Satori could be anyway- Wakatoshi couldn't seem to forget that resigned smile. There was _something_ there and he wanted to know what it was. Satori had, perhaps unknowingly, helped Wakatoshi since the day they'd met. Since that one fateful lunch encounter.

\---- He found himself wanting to help Satori in return.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\---- The remainder of their first year had flown by in a tangle of practice and practice matches and matches with schoolwork and tests mixed sporadically throughout. On the side was a flurry of movies and documentaries and anime. Hushed conversations into the dead of night, though the topics were always kept light, and casual walks on and off campus.

\---- It was by the start of their second year Satori began labelling them best friends. Wakatoshi had never had someone refer to him as such, and had never felt compelled to label anyone else with the term. Despite it not showing on his face, it never failed to warm Wakatoshi's chest when he heard Satori proudly call them best friends.

\---- The closer they became, the more they proved to be a force to be reckoned with on the court. Satori's blocking methods were abnormal, though Wakatoshi had accepted that most things concerning his best friend would be, but they were _effective_. Wakatoshi's spikes were terrifying to experience and only getting better. They were truly an immovable object and an unstoppable force.

\---- Wakatoshi had gotten friendly with most of his teammates by this point, though none were closer than Satori. Frequently enough, the team would collectively go out to eat or otherwise spend some time together. The first time it had happened, Wakatoshi had intended to go back to his dorm to study, but Satori had dragged him along. He found it was one more thing he would be thankful to Satori for, as he had never felt more involved with his team before.

\---- They weren't just a team on the court, weren't just people that cooperated after a whistle was blown. They were friends, trying to lift each other up and do their best together.

\---- It was when Wakatoshi and Satori were sitting on the former's bed together after an intense game that Wakatoshi finally felt confident in asking the question that had slowly eaten at him from the moment it had formed. The last episode they'd watched of Satori's latest anime obsession had just ended and the air was filled with the quiet ambience of the ending credit theme.

\---- He turned to Satori, who had been quiet during the last several minutes, as the anime had reached a particularly intense moment. He admired the way the colors emitting from his laptop reflected on the pale skin of Satori's face. His eyes. Wakatoshi felt the semi-familiar urge to ask build up. He knew it wasn't simple curiosity that had kept the question in mind for so long. He knew he _cared_ for Satori.

\---- Finally, in one of the rare occurrences Wakatoshi broke a silence, he spoke softly, "Tendou?"

\---- Satori immediately looked to Wakatoshi, a warm smile in place, "Wakatoshi! What did you think? wasn't it great!?"

\---- Wakatoshi took a breath. He felt more nervousness in that single moment than any volleyball game had caused him. He looked into Satori's eyes squarely, "may I ask you a question?"

\---- Satori looked at Wakatoshi quizzically; it wasn't often he opened a conversation like this. Usually he said what he needed or wanted to say point blank. He blinked, "of course?"

\---- Wakatoshi looked at him in silence for an unnerving moment, "you do not need to answer if you do not wish to." He waited until Satori nodded his understanding before continuing, "do you remember our first game on the official lineup?"

\---- Satori immediately perked up, "of course! It was a great game, and after we got back I introduced you to my favorite ice cream place!"

\---- Wakatoshi nodded, "and you thanked me for my friendship."

\---- Satori took on the slightest bashful look as he recalled that part of the conversation, "oh yeah, I did, didn't I?"

\---- Wakatoshi nodded, "you mentioned that you were not 'the best at making friends.'" He looked at the wall in front of him, pausing as he considered what he wanted to say and how he wanted to say it. He knew Satori would wait for him to do so.

\---- When he looked back, Satori had an expression that reminded him of the one he'd worn back then. But now, Wakatoshi felt confident in trying to find out why. Satori wasn't quite meeting his eyes, but Wakatoshi didn't mind.

\---- "You're friends with everyone on the team, even those that joined this year. You became my friend through your own effort entirely." Wakatoshi felt his brows furrow, "why would you be bad at making friends?"

\---- Satori was keeping his face carefully neutral now- this was clearly something he didn't want to talk about. He had an out- Wakatoshi had clearly stated he didn't have to answer- but he looked like he was steeling himself.

\---- Finally, after a huff of a sigh, Satori looked at the wall straight ahead and spoke, "So far high school- the team- it's been different. People- the other kids- my whole life no one has really liked me. They insulted my looks, hell-" he barked a bitter, very un-Satori-like laugh, "they called me a monster. Said monsters couldn't be around humans or play on their teams."

\---- He curled in on himself, and Wakatoshi truly didn't like this version of Satori. He looked defeated and small. But if there was any way to help he needed to know where the problem had originated. Satori dropped his head to his knees, "they didn't like how I looked, they didn't like how I talked or acted or anything about me. So I didn't have any friends. No one wanted to be associated with a monster."

\---- With that, it was clear Satori was done talking. Wakatoshi couldn't remember ever feeling as angry as he had in that moment. He was _furious_ on behalf of his best friend.

\---- His appearance was unique, and his personality was quirky, but to call him a _monster_ ? Satori put his absolute all into everything he loved, be it people, volleyball, or even things like anime. He was so unapologetically _himself_ in a world of people that tried so hard to be someone they weren't.

\---- Wakatoshi was far from tactile- it was always Satori hanging off him or initiating hugs or fist bumps or high fives- but now he felt the irresistible urge to wrap his arms around Satori and hold him until he was back to himself.

\---- He reached out, placing his hand on Satori's shoulder. He uncurled enough to look at Wakatoshi, and for him to see the way his eyes were subtly shining. He hesitantly raised his other arm, hoping Satori would know what he was implying. A moment later Wakatoshi nearly felt the wind get knocked from him with the force of Satori colliding into him.

\---- He closed his arms around his best friend, and moments later, decided he should reciprocate in sharing. He took a deep breath, "High school has been different for me as well. I was never 'the best at making friends' myself. People have always taken my straightforwardness as being cold or condescending."

\---- He moved one of his hands up to Satori's hair- lacking its usual gel coating after his shower- and began playing with the strands absentmindedly.

\---- "I do not add unnecessary commentary to conversations, so many people think I am not listening. I do not go out of my way to speak with people needlessly."

\---- Wakatoshi was thankful to notice Satori seemed less tense in his arms as he listened, "I have never been close to those on my team. But last year, you approached me. You became my friend and bridged the distance between myself and our teammates."

\---- The two sat in silence for a while after that, both suddenly tired. Neither were the most adept at speaking about their emotions and pain, especially at such length. Finally, when they both felt centered once again, they disentangled from each other.

\---- It may have brought up past hurt and been rather uncomfortable, but there was no denying the pair had gotten closer on that night. They understood each other on yet another, deeper level that no else did.

\---- It was after that night that Wakatoshi and Satori were cemented as a pair. As a unit. Inseparable.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\---- It was near the end of their second year that Wakatoshi came to a realization. It occurred to him during practice one day- when he watched Satori forcefully cause a ball to plummet to the floor, grinning triumphantly.

\---- He realized Satori was beautiful in his own unique way. He was impassable, both on and off of the court. His hair caught and reflected light like a fire, and his eyes did much the same. His expressions were vast, covering the entire range of emotions in a way Wakatoshi doubted anyone else ever could.

\---- Monster was the last word Wakatoshi would ever think to use to describe Satori. To him, Satori was much more like an angel (albeit a very unconventional one)- he was a savior that had pulled Wakatoshi from his mostly self-imposed isolation. He'd brought color into his life where it had previously been lacking.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\---- It was just after their third year began that Wakatoshi realized he was in love with his best friend.

\---- Wakatoshi had never been one for shying away from his emotions, though he may struggle with expressing them. He embraced his feelings, so he figured he would act on them, soulmates be damned.

\---- He decided it would be helpful to ask someone about his plan of action first, which led him to his most level-headed teammate's dorm step after practice one evening.

\---- He thankfully opened the door after a few steady knocks were delivered.

\---- Reon considered Wakatoshi briefly before ushering him into his dorm room. He gestured for Wakatoshi to take a seat, which he accepted, sitting on the edge of his teammate's bed.

\---- Reon situated himself on his desk chair, straddling it backwards before addressing his friend.

\---- Reon smiled easily, "what's up?"

\---- Wakatoshi hesitated while he collected his thoughts and decided how to actually express them. Finally he closed his eyes and huffed a short, weary sigh.

\---- He levelled his notoriously heavy gaze on his teammate, "I believe I have feelings for Tendou."

\---- Reon levelled him with an amused grin in return, "I think you mean you're in love with Tendou." 

\---- Wakatoshi blanched at the words momentarily. He surely had feelings for Satori, but was he _in love_ with him?

\---- Before he could interrogate his teammate, he spoke up on his own.

\---- "You haven't seen his soul mark, have you?" Reon asked kindly.

\---- Wakatoshi furrowed his brows in thought. He had spent so long avoiding anything remotely related to soulmates, he genuinely didn't think he could comment on _anyone's_ mark, let alone Satori's.

\---- After Wakatoshi had been silent for several moments, Reon laughed lightly, "I didn't think so. I suppose it makes sense- he's always turned towards you when we change for practice."

\---- Wakatoshi considered his teammate's words. If that were the case his mark must be-

\---- "It's on his back. Tomorrow I'll help you see it."

\---- Wakatoshi nodded, but before he could question how he knew they may be soulmates, Reon had stood up and approached, placing a steadying hand on his shoulder.

\---- "I didn't mean to look, but I've seen yours as well, Ushijima. And your marks are definitely a match."

\---- Wakatoshi simply nodded, not knowing what to say. He supposed he would have his answers tomorrow, if what Reon said was correct.

\---- He thanked his friend, standing with the intention of getting back to his own dorm. Before he could leave, Reon spoke up from his reclaimed spot on his desk chair.

\---- Wakatoshi turned back to his friend, who had a small smile on his face, "it's not just about the marks. Anyone that sees you two together and the way you look at each other can tell there's something there. Something important."

\---- He nodded and began the walk back to his room, lost in thought. That night, he spent hours laying on his bed thinking when he should have been asleep.

\---- The following morning Wakatoshi felt unusually restless. Today was to be a turning point and he knew it. It would change his and Satori's lives in an irreversible way.

\---- Still, he went about his day as he normally would. Prepared for his day as usual. Prepared for practice as usual.

\---- So far everything _was_ going as usual- he was in the club room changing, and Satori was at his side going on about an upcoming test he felt unprepared for.

\---- Then, when Satori's shirt was still off, Reon spoke up from the other side of the room.

\---- "Tendou, you're good at English right?"

\---- Satori snapped to attention at his name, lighting up, "yeah! What's up?"

\---- Reon lifted a paper, "I was hoping you could help me with a question on my homework. Make sure it's correct."

\---- Satori beamed at their teammate, tossing his shirt aside, "of course!"

\---- Clearly forgetting he was supposed to be changing, Satori turned to approach Reon and his apparent need of aid, giving Wakatoshi a full view of his back as he walked across the club room.

\---- He felt every bit of air leave his lungs the moment he laid eyes on Satori's back.

\---- Between his shoulder blades, hilt stemming from the base of his neck and blade ending at the middle of his back, was a dark, almost black, olive sword.

\---- It looked like something that a brave knight would wield in a fantasy film.

\---- It made Wakatoshi want to believe in soulmates.

\---- Wakatoshi was left stunned, paused midway in pulling his shirt on until Hayato addressed him, asking if he was alright.

\---- Practice that day was difficult. Not because the practice itself was any different, but because Wakatoshi spent the entirety of it lost in his thoughts, relying on muscle memory to carry him. He couldn't help thinking about Satori and their relationship and how inevitable they felt.

\---- Couldn't help thinking about his parents and how they had felt inevitable too.

\---- In the end, Wakatoshi had made a decision. His love for Satori had sprouted and bloomed long before he knew their marks matched. His love for his best friend was independent of the tattoos on their bodies.

\---- He decided he would confess to Satori before showing him his mark.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\---- It was again after an intense game that Wakatoshi felt the time was right.

\---- They had just gotten back to their school, exhausted and still riding the high of their win. Wakatoshi offered to take Satori to that creamery he liked.

\---- Satori had, of course, lit up and excitedly accepted. Wakatoshi was quietly exhilarated just to be the one to put that excitement on Satori's face.

\---- It was after they'd gotten their frozen treats and sat at that familiar park bench that he finally spoke.

\---- He looked to Satori, who was already looking back, and, thankfully sounding more steady than he felt, said, "I love you."

\---- Satori paused in his ramble and stared at his best friend. He seemed to peer into his very soul before simply stating, "I love you too."

\---- Wakatoshi frowned, wondering if Satori had misunderstood precisely what he was saying. He needed him to know it wasn't a platonic love, and frustratedly tried to string the words together so he could explain to his companion the true depth of his regard-

\---- But everything seemed to stop when he felt a calloused hand on his cheek and rough, chapped lips press against his own.

\---- After Satori had pulled back and before Wakatoshi could try to say anything, the redhead was whispering, "I know."

\---- And Wakatoshi believed him.

\---- It was later that night in the security of his dorm that Wakatoshi finally let Satori take the cover off his hand- for the first and last time as he no longer needed it- and had to repress a shiver when his soulmate gingerly pressed a kiss to the mark. Then several more to his lips.

\---- He paid him back later as he left a trail of soft kisses along his spine, following the shape of the sword that was printed there, before simply admiring it. He traced the lines of it reverently, pleased with the happy sigh he heard from his partner.

\---- Wakatoshi had spent most of his life avoiding the idea of having a soulmate, believing he was better off on his own. That it wasn't worth the risk of heart break. Satori had rewritten that view long before knowing they were marked for each other, and Wakatoshi couldn't help but be thankful that he had been fated to meet and love this incredible boy.

\---- Wakatoshi and Satori, the unstoppable force and the immovable object. The Miracle Boy and the Guess Monster. He supposed he didn't care what they were called, as long as they were standing together. And, for the first time in his life, he felt confident that they always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this. It's the first fic I've written in a very long time and I must say I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.


End file.
